One Moment
by Liralen Li
Summary: Gin finds out that Ukitake had a taste of Kira, and does what he wants to do about it. Ukitake does what he needs to do in response.


_Author's Notes_

_ This is ground out from a very odd dream... but it really hit me hard one morning. I suspect that this is from getting all that feedback I got from __"After Care". So this is part of the bdsm-Ukitake universe that Starkblack and I have written in as well. The other stories are explicit so they're on my adultfanfiction account. _

* * *

Jyuushiro stepped out into the compound of the Thirteenth Division.

He took it all in in one snapshot of a horrified moment. Kira's hands had been bound together so tightly they were blue, and Gin had pulled the fukutaichou's hands over his own head. Kira was impaled on Shinso's tip and Jyuushiro saw Kira mouth the words, "I'm sorry. Please live."

Jyuushiro took two quick steps to his left, leading Gin's eye just before he took a shunpo step, hard, to Gin's three-o-clock position. He heard Kira scream and arch and then Shinso was pointed at Jyuushiro. Jyuushiro stopped there just an instant. Jyuushiro felt Gin's reiatsu flare as he fired Shinso, but he had already moved away again, to Gin's back. Even so he felt a slash across his left shoulder. Shinso was just that fast.

Jyuushiro couldn't help but be thankful for reflex, for the tracking arc. Otherwise Shinso would have fired through Kira to kill him.

As Jyuushiro stepped, he readied the simplest of fire kido and fired it, point blank, at Kira's bindings. He trusted that the rope would burn sooner than flesh, and the trust was rewarded as the binding parted. Still, there was the smell of scorched flesh. Jyuushiro grabbed the fukutaichou. He heard the young man grunt in real pain as he grabbed all that tortured, burned, and cut flesh that he'd also seen in the first, horrified moment. It didn't matter compared to their lives.

He blessed those centuries of losing badly to Yoruichi. He now had ingrained knowledge that when playing shunpo tag, the follower had to almost blindly just go in the direction the leader had set. One could judge distance but it was very hard to judge direction.

Jyuushiro went straight up. Hard.

With the burden of the fukutaichou he didn't go that far, but he didn't need to. Gin appeared in the air above him and started falling towards them with a yelp. Jyuushiro turned and put both feet on the ex-captain and got the leverage to push, hard, for his shunpo step. There was no one and nothing else to push off of up there, so he would now have a moment.

Jyuushiro ran through a dozen possibilities and ended up in front of the Fourth. He was through the doors and into Unohana-san's office as quickly as he could open doors and find purchases. He dropped the young, abused fukutaichou at her feet, and then told Sougyo no Kotowari to tell Katen Kyoukotsu and Minazuki what the hell was going on.

The zanpakutou complied but returned _I will also tell Ryūjin Jakka_.

Jyuushiro thought for the moment it took to get out of the building. He answered, _Please do._

He knew they could not release in Gotei 13's grounds without permission. He felt Sougyo no Kotowari's agitation at that fact, and the fact that they had to go back and catch Gin's attention and fight an already released zanpakutou.

_It's only for a few moments,_ he thought.

_We may only last that long without the element of surprise,_ was Sougyo no Kotowari's wry answer. _But we will do our best._

_As always._

Then came that familiar reiatsu. Shunsui. Never lazy when it really mattered. Together they flared what reiatsu they could and faced Gin, whose mouth quirked up in a grin. Two shots were nearly as fast as one.

But then the black Hell butterfly appeared and sonorously started to intone, "Captains may now release..."

Gin went slit-eyed like an angry cat for just an instant, and then the mask was back in place. He tsked in disappointment and flickered away.

Of course, that was when Shunsui chose to ask mildly, "Are you bleeding or is that just your way of showing me how glad you are to see me?"


End file.
